


Trust

by Ichiakago



Series: Khirk One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta!Khan, M/M, Omega!Kirk, Omega!Kirk/Alpha!Khan, Omega!Kirk/Beta!Khan, Pregnant!Kirk, Pure Omega!Kirk, Pure Omega!Kirk/Alpha/Beta!Khan, Sex Toys, Sorta Related To My Other Story, Vibrators, Wingfic, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichiakago/pseuds/Ichiakago
Summary: James trusts his mate explicitly. But can his trust be pushed too far?





	

James pants as he grips the bed sheets tighter, squeezing his eyes closed as his hips thrust into the air in a desperate search of relief.

God, how long had he been like this?

He presses his forehead into the spit-soaked sheets as his body continues to tremble, his wings fluttering against the bed as his toes dig into the sheets, squeezing his eyes closed as he gasps for air.

He had been hesitant when his mate had suggested the idea to him over breakfast, assuring him that if he was uncomfortable he would never bring up the thought again, but he had stupidly said yes and is now regretting it.

The vibrator continues to buzz mercilessly against his prostate at the highest setting, the cock ring keeping him from coming as he remains on his hands and knees, having moved to his forearms when his mate had still be present in their apartment. He swallows air and his hips squirm helplessly, a hand moving to rest on the small bump that had begun to show in the last week or so, wanting to take the ring off and finish himself off. His mate had promised him that he would only be gone half-an-hour, forty-five minutes at most, but a quick glance at the chrono tell him that he has been gone for almost five hours. Tears stream down his cheeks as he remains in the position his mate had left him in, letting out a soft sob as he squirms on the bed and gasps for air, his fingers curling into the sheets as he continues to wait for his mate to return.

He trusts his mate explicitly, he knows that he would never hurt him or leave him, but he is terrified of the fact that he may have forgotten him in the wake of the emergency at the Science labs at Starfleet HQ.

He squirms helplessly again.

How could he have forgotten about him, leaving him alone in their apartment with a vibrator buzzing mercilessly against his prostate and a cock ring on, with no relief in sight? He had promised he would be back as soon as it was physically possible, but five hours without a single peep through their closed bond?

He pants and gasps for air harshly as he squirms helplessly on the bed. He cannot stop crying as the need to come dominates every thought in his mind, teetering on the edge of release starting to become painful with each passing minute, burying his face into the sheets as he sobs loudly. A loud curse from behind him and the sound of ripping clothes brings another sob out of him, crying out as the vibrator is yanked out of him before screaming as his mate sheathes himself inside him with one hard thrust. Large warm hands grab his hips as he begins to be pounded into at a rapid and hard pace, sobbing in relief as he trembles before a warm, robust body presses itself flush against his back and a hand reaches down to his painful hard cock. The moment the cock ring is off and the next thrust brushes against his oversensitive prostate, he comes screaming at the top of his lungs as every muscle in his body clamps down at the ecstasy shooting through his nerves and leaves him feeling tingly all over, collapsing on the bed in a quivering mess and unable to catch his breath as his mate finishes off with one last thrust and spills inside him.

“Never again,” Noonien pants harshly in his ear as his massive jet black wings drape over them, holding his mate tightly as he trembles. “I will never do that again to you. But, do you still trust me?”

“Yes,” James gasps. “I always will.”


End file.
